


Sunset

by Kurokine



Series: Transformers One-shots [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And the AI is Reader's partner, F/F, Reader is a secret agent, Reader made a AI, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokine/pseuds/Kurokine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a secret agent, your loyal friend and partner, R.A.I, is an AI that you created with your father's help, and the help of the place you work, you were able to put the AI inside your car.<br/>On a mission, you met one of the Transformers, the green one, which became famous after the Chicago War, and Hong Kong War. And the next day, you meet the green mech again, and something unexpected occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Resquest for Undertaker on Quotev.  
> A/N: I hope Crosshairs is not too OOC here.  
> Posted on Quotev and on DeviantArt too!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

_**"Agent (L/N). How is the situation?"**_  
  
You were on top of a building, you looking to a building a little further away from where you were with a binoculars, you were watching a man who appeared to be in his 30 years, he had brown hair and eyes of the same color, he was tall, more or less about 6'2'', he was calibrating some weapons, some were assault rifles. Without taking your binoculars, you touched your Bluetooth Headset button.  
  
 "He did nothing suspicious until now..." You responded to the male voice of your leader and you clicked the button twice "How are things down there, RAI?"  
  
  _"I took turns in blocks more than four times, and has nothing suspicious going on, Miss (Name)."_ Another male voice, but this was robotic and the male voice had Swedish accent, spoke.  
  
_**"Fine, don't take your eyes away from him, Agent (L/N), this man may already be a little old, but he's still dangerous."**_  
  
 "Understood, (L/N) out."  
  
When you took your finger from your Bluetooth Headset, the man who was inside the building, in the apartment, he took the weapons, some bombs and a black mask and he started to leave the apartment, you took your binoculars and you touched the Bluetooth Headset button.  
  
"RAI, I need you here now."  
  
_"On my way immediately, Miss (Name)."_  
  
Once you've taken your finger off the button, you turned and walked toward the building roof door. When you were on the last floor of the building, you started running. When you left the building, a black and gold [Bugatti Veyron](http://i.imgur.com/EdZ3sFk.jpg)parked on the street in front you, the driver's door was in front of you, you opened the door and you got in the car, and when you closed the door, a familiar blue [Corvette Zo6](http://i.imgur.com/1afZckT.jpg) spent at your side.  
  
"RAI, follow the blue Corvette." You spoke without looking away from the blue car.  
  
Wordlessly, the Bugatti that you call RAI  _(Robotic Artificial Intelligence)_ , started following the Corvette, looking at the passenger seat beside you, you saw your secret agent equipment, and weapons, including your favorite one.  
  
"RAI, watch out to not hit the car, the man is carrying a bomb that can destroy our country. A mistake, even if it's very small, can activate the bomb." You said, as you grabbed the steering wheel and you take control of the car.  
  
You were driving behind the Corvette as disguised as possible, but when the blue car speed up, your disguise had been discovered, and you sped up behind the car, sometimes, you made some risky maneuvers for normal people, but who said you were normal? Sometimes, RAI made the car bump his own bumper with the rear bumper of the Corvette to help you to stop the car.  
  
Out of nowhere, another Corvette, but that is green and black, appeared at your side, but the Corvette was different, you recognized the car as a C7 Corvette Stingray, the green and black car sped up and he was in front of the blue Corvette, as well with the Corvette Stingray slowed a little, and with your help, the green and black Corvette made the blue Corvette go to an abandoned scrap yard.  
  
When the Bugatti began to enter the scrap yard, you got your [favorite gun](http://i.imgur.com/afzscfV.png) and exited the car but the Bugatti kept driving, when all the cars stopped, you put gun point in front of your (E/C) right eye and you approached the Corvette blue carefully, you opened the driver's door and you took aim for the head of the middle-aged man.  
  
"Get out the car slowly." You commanded, still aiming at the man, but he still didn't move, he just stared at the steering wheel "If you don't go well, you will go out badly. My mission is to retrieve the bomb and take it to a place where it will not fall into the wrong hands, but they didn't say anything about not being able to kill someone."  
  
When you reloaded the gun, the man began to leave the car slowly and raised his hands.  
  
"RAI, hide my weapons, and lock the control over you." You spoke like you signaled for him to go inside the Bugatti with your gun, and that's what the man did.  
  
_"Yes, Miss (Name)."_  
  
You turned to the green and black Corvette with a small smile on his face as you down your weapon. "Thanks for the help... I have to confess that were it not for your help, that chase would last a few hours, two hours and a half at most."  
  
When you approached slowly, you can see that there was no one inside the car, and it caught you off guard "You're welcome, lil'human." And the male voice came inside the car didn't help one bit.  
  
You aimed toward the car as well as you walked away  
  
"What the hell are you?" You asked, growling and approaching RAI, preparing to retreat if your weapon can not handle the car.  
  
One or two seconds later, the transformation sounds were heard and the Corvette transformed into a 17' robot, it had a green and black coloring, like the car, it wore a trenchcoat, it had electric blue "eyes", that stood out a bit of its metallic face and in its head had a glasses with one red lens and the other is blue.  
  
It raised its robotic hands in peace sign "Hey, calm down, lil'human. I'm not here to hurt ya'."  
  
"You didn't answered my question!" You yelled, now aiming to the center of the robot's chest and getting into attack position.  
  
"I'm a Cybertronian!"  
  
"Cyber-what?" You asked confused, but without taking the gun from its chest.  
  
"Giant, alien robot." It began to approach slowly and it looked at RAI "It's also a Cybertronian? I saw it driving and I heard it's voice."  
  
You looked at RAI and then to the Cybertronian " 'It' has a name, and is RAI, and no, he is  _not_  a Cybertronian, he's an AI, my partner."  
  
The green robot approached you and it knelt "The name's Crosshairs, what's yours, lil'human?" He asked, looking at your (E/C) eyes.  
  
Seeing the creature in front of you as a being peaceful, you lowered your weapon and you loosened your attack position.  
  
"My name is (Name), (Name) (L/N)." You answered, holding the gun with one hand.  
  
"I liked the name, combines perfectly with you." Crosshairs said with a half smile on his face. "Well... I need to go, but I'll see you one day, be sure of that, doll." He winked to you  
  
And with that, Crosshairs transformed into the Corvette again and he drove away, and you watched him drive away until he disappears from your field of vision.  
  
"I have an impression that I really will see him again." You sighed and you entered inside the blue Corvette, and you and RAI began to drive back to the base where you worked.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

Upon arriving at the base, you delivered the bomb to your superiors and you took the blue Corvette to the engineers in the base, to try to put an AI in the car, as well as RAI. And Crosshairs really accomplished what he said, the next day, you had earned a break from one of your superiors.

 

_"This week, you'll be off, along with RAI, thanks to your successful mission, and besides, you two deserve it."_  That's what your superior said  _"But if we have a problem that we need your incredible skills, don't hesitate to call you two."_ And that's what he added.  
  
And then you were in your [casual clothes](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=pt-br&id=173959744) and you were driving with RAI toward your mansion, and before you could turn the car toward the street where had access to your mansion, a honk caught your attention and when you looked, you saw the green and black Corvette, Crosshairs, you accelerated the engine of the Bugatti, asking Crosshairs to follow you, and when you went on your way, you saw that Crosshairs got the message because he was following you.  
  
When you stopped outside the gates, you came out of the black Bugatti, and you heard Crosshairs transforming.  
  
"When you said you'd see me again, I didn't think it would be  _so_  soon." You said, walking toward the black iron gates.  
  
"Well, I was driving around and then I saw RAI and you and I thought ' _Why not make a visit now?_ ' "He said, watching you see a small equipment that was next to the gate.  
  
"RAI, see if the gates are working now." You said, turning to the car, in response, the gates closed and opened by itselft. "Perfect." You said, returning to the car, and when you opened the driver's door, you looked at Crosshairs "If you want, you can come too." And with that, you went into the black car and you started going toward your mansion with Crosshairs on his bipedal mode behind you.  
  
When you and Crosshairs reached a part where you could see your mansion, you heard whistling Crosshairs "Nice house, (Name)."  
  
You just snickered, and instead of going directly to his mansion, you turned toward to the garages and Crosshairs just followed you.  
  
Upon arriving in the garages, you opened the driver's door with the car driving slowly, and you've been in for most garage, and when RAI approached the garage, the door opened, revealing a big grey ship.  
  
"I was planning to go to a place that I really love, you want to come too?" You asked to Crosshairs, as you moved a little away for RAI control the ship and remove the ship of the garage.  
  
"I think that go along with you will not hurt ..." Crosshairs said, and he transformers into the Corvette again.  
  
When the ship came out of the garage, the compartment door of the ship opened, you sat on the hood of the Bugatti, and RAI drive to the plane, as well as Crosshairs. When the compartment door of the ship closed, you came down from RAI's hood, and you walked to the cockpit. Sitting in the cockpit seat, you put the seatbelt and a headset, you began to press a few buttons to turn on the plane.  
  
"RAI, the locks are turned on back there?" You asked to the AI in the headset microphone.  
  
_"Yes, Miss (Name)."_ The robotic male voice with Swedish accent answered.  
  
"Good." And with that, the whole ship was quiet, the only sound was the engine of the plane.

 

  
**~Time Skip~**

  
"We're here." You said as you landed the ship on the lawn near a pine forest.  
  
You removed the headset from your head and the seatbelt, you pressed a button to turn off the locks that was holding the cars and you heard some ' _clicks!_ '. You walked near to the compartment door, and you pressed another button, you walked back and the compartment door opened.  
  
"Follow me." You said, and the two car revived their engine.  
  
You all leaved the ship, and stopped in front of the ship. When you all stopped walking and driving, Crosshairs transformed in his bipedal mode.  
  
"What's so special in this place?" Crosshairs asked, while looking around him.  
  
"Just look there." You pointed to a mountains.  
  
When Crosshairs looked where you were [pointing](http://i.imgur.com/MlcOTrd.jpg) and he saw a beautiful sunset between two mountains where you were pointing, he watched the sunset, amazed by the natural beauty. You were also watching the sunset, you knew this wonderful place since you were 8 years old, you come to this place every day to watch the sunset, but the natural beauty always amazed you.  
  
While you were distracted by the natural beauty, Crosshairs was looking at you, watching the sun's rays highlighting your beautiful (E/C) orbs and your soft (H/L) (H/C) hair.  
  
"(Name)..." When you heard Crosshairs call your name, you turned your face, only to see Crosshairs crouched the best he could to stay on your size, his metal lips were at the height of your eyes. "I hope you don't get mad at me because of that."  
  
Before you could ask anything, you felt a hand pushing your legs, and you lost your balance, falling sitting in Crosshairs' hand, and you felt metal lips on your fleshy lips.  
  
Before you could process what was going on, Crosshairs pushed away.  
  
"I think I had a feeling- as you humans call it, I guess I falled in love at first sight with you." Crosshairs said.  
  
"Unfortunately, the same thing didn't happened to me..." You spoke, and after a short pause, you smiled gently "But I can give you a chance."  
  
And with that, you pulled Crosshairs' face the strongest you could, and you connected your lips with his in a kiss again.


End file.
